Horror too much?
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: Companion to abilities story #1 Flower's Personalities, #2 is about Halloween day where one of the abilities person making a chaos at the school during that day by scaring everyone else. What should Matt and Gil do to stop the chaos? C2: Ghost Story!
1. The Pink Bear and The Human Doll

Halo!

After long waited, I finally had _Kitty29_ permission to do this. Thank you! ^^ I'll make collection of it. Most of it from Gil's and Matt's POV. Let just say that this story gave you full information of others abilities. But it **does not affect the original story!**

**Warning: **I must insane if I wrote this because it may kill some of you! Seriously!

* * *

Matthew was happy. Why? Because the day had finally came. Halloween day! But the best part was about their school. All classes will have their own activity during night with their classmate and then, they would have a party before the clock stroked twelve midnight.

His class had agreed to make a ghost story competition! He can't wait to get a looked at Alfred scary face when he heard the ghost story. Alfred was afraid of ghost.

"Hey, Birdie! Look happy today? Something happen?" asked a sudden voice but surprisingly, it didn't surprised the off guard blond, instead he turned to the voice with a happy smiled and, "Hmm?"

Gilbert took a step backward as he saw the happy Canadian smiling face. _'I don't know why but he seems creepy…'_ he thought to himself.

"Er… Why are you so damn happy today?" he asked again as sweat began to drop from his forehead.

"Oh? Well, nothing! Just I can't wait for tonight!"

"Oh… That…"_'I thought he had killed his stupid brother…' _he added mentally as he gave a sighed of relief. Then, something clicked in his mind. "That's right! Hey, want to go the party with me?"

"What?" The blond than titled his head as he brought his arm upon his chest as he thought his answered. "Sure! Why not…"

"Awesome!" he shouted as he ran toward the school entrance door. "See ya!" and the albino disappeared into the crowd.

Matthew just smiled and skipped happily to his class. The lesson was went smoothly liked normal days. By the end of the school, the class president of 1-A, apparently, his brother, Alfred, gave an announcement to them.

"Attention please! I know you guys getting exciting but make sure you guys wearing your costume and we'll meet here at nine o'clock, okay?" he shouted and getting a shouted "YES!' as the replied.

Later that night…

Someone slide class 1-A door and closed it back.

_THUD!_

"Shh… We need to do this without getting notice!"

"A-Are you sure about this? Won't we getting caught by the class president?" asked another boy with a shook and whispered voice.

"If you keep quiet and follow me, we won't be getting caught!"

"Oh~ what are you boys planning~?"

"We're going to scare the whole class and take their pictures as the news paper front page for next week!"

"I know! You don't have to tell me again!"

"But you asked me, didn't you?" asked the boy as he turned to the boy behind him. But the boy shook his head. "N-No…"

"So… Then, who-"

"I'm the one who asking you~…" said the mysterious voice again.

"W-Who's there? S-Show me yourself!" the boy shouted a little louder as he and the boy behind him eyeing the class as if to find something.

"Here~…" sang the voice again and both of them turned at the one of the table at the back of the class near the window. There's something sat on the chair.

The first boy gulped as he proceeded to get closer to that mysterious thing. Outside, the wind blew fiercely and made a creepy sound between the rustle leaves. Meanwhile, the moon glowed brightly on the sky, surrounded by a few amount of dark clouds, showered by twinkled star in the night. As the cloud moved to give the moon light to brighten the class, both boys gasped as they could see the thing on the chair clearly.

It was a stuff bear. The bear had soft pink fur with dark brown eyes and black little nose. Around its neck was a red ribbon, hold by a beautiful emerald gem stone as it shone by the moon light.

"W-What's a stuff bear d-doing here?" he said as his hand about to touch the bear…

"I recommend you not to touch me~…"

"What?"

"What a naughty boys~… You shouldn't do that to other people~" sang the voice followed a chuckled.

Then, the bear suddenly blinked it eyes and looked at the first boy. Then, it eyes turned to the second boy. It seems that he more afraid than the first boy. It brought it paws up and, "Hi~…" with a smile.

Silence…

"WUAH! GHOST! AH!"

Both of them screamed and scrambled out of the class. The first boy suddenly bumped into someone and stumbled back landed on his butt.

"Are you okay, boy?" sang the voice. The boy looked up the person that he had bumped. But instead of a person, it was a thing. It was a… human doll. And it moved! And talked! And walked! And… RAN AWAY!

The second boy able to grab the first boy wrist as he pulled him to his feet and pushed the doll away causes it to break into pieces on the ground. As they ran, the first boy turned to his shoulder and looked at the doll again. He could see that the doll's fingers twitched in annoyed and to his surprised, the doll hand suddenly stood on it elbow and waved at him… WHAT?

It only caused the boy to run past his partner and pulled him hardly to bring him away. Away from the scary cursed class…

The hand fell back to the ground as someone came to it.

"Ah~… Such a big mess… But…" that person stopped to chuckle at the boys acted. "It fun to scare them… It indeed useful at Halloween day… My abilities…" said the person again as it clutched the pink bear in it arm closer to it chest.

"Hmm… I wonder who will become my next victim."

Suddenly, a loud voice could hear from the hallway.

"Urgh… Mattie! Do we have to go this early?"

"Why yes, dear brother… After all, you're the class president, so you should be early than everyone else."

"Hmm…" whined the voice again.

'_Oh, the North America twins…' _thought that person as it went to the back door while the brothers used the front door, not noticing the pieces of the human doll earlier, scrambled on the floor and the other person presence. Thanks to the cloud it hid the moon glowed.

The person chuckled again in low voice. _'This must be fun… I almost forgot about the class activities. It was lucky that they do it in their class…' _the person thought as a wide grinned curved on its lips.

'_What kind of Halloween prank should I play on them?'_

* * *

TA DA! How's that? Are you still alive? If it, then congratulation! You're a strong reader not like _SOMEONE_! –coughalfredcough- What about you, _Kitty29_? Do you like the story? Yes! This story originaly for Halloween pranks! But Halloween isn't here yet! Let just say, early Halloween? Uh, I don't know if it horror but it definetly horror comedy...

-ahem- Some part I got from anime and game. The human doll is from anime **Ghost at the School**. Watch it! It was really great and horror! I like it! The pink bear is from game **Mana Khemia: Academy of Al-Revis**. The part where _Pamela _first came and she scared a girl at the hallway. I really love that game!

About that person, I can't tell who it was but surely it's not Canada… I mean Matthew. It someone else but I can't figured it out. Well, you may guess if you want but I can't tell you the gender. Who knows, maybe I would pick one of the character that you suggested! Meanwhile the two boys were only the normal boys. I can't think of anyone who would do such thing, so I picked two normal boys without name. It easy…

There's one I want to ask. Should I put the plot where the class told ghost story? But only a few or less person but surely Matthew will tell you one. Just to scare Alfred or I skip that part? I want the answer…

That all! All reviews and answer are accepted! And your reviews will make me happy and boost my spirit to continue! Ciao~


	2. Ghost Story!

Halo!

Wow! Thank you for whoever loves this story. ^^ You too, _Kitty29_. Glad you love it. So, I decided to put the story telling plot to make the story interesting. You think the first chapter cute? Then, what about the second one? And sorry for the lateness. Got some problems…

**Warning: **But I warned you. This part may kill some of you or faint while reading it. All the stories weren't belonged to me. It what I heard or read and some were made up. Contain OC and OOCness. Let's enjoy the story or faint… You decide…

* * *

Darkness filled the classroom as 39 students sat in a circle with each of them brought a candle in their hands. Outside, the wind blew fiercely- (Music stop)

* * *

**America: **Hey! Wait! Why must be a stormy night when people had ghost story telling?

**Lyn: **Oh, stop it, America! You were ruining the mood! I was getting into the good part! And why are you the one who appear? This is Prussia and Canada story!

**America: **It because you made the story creepy! And I'm everyone favourite! I can appear everywhere and every time I want!

**Lyn: **Whatever and why not? It makes the story interesting! Unless you were… *low voice* S-C-A-R-E…. *smirk*

**America: ***gasp* I-I AM NOT! The hero wasn't scare! *weak laugh*

**Lyn: **Good then. I can continue it to prove that you weren't scare!

**America: **Alright! I take your challenge!

**Lyn: **Then, shall we continue? Sorry about the interruption.

* * *

-Ahem-

Darkness filled the classroom as 39 students sat in a circle with each of them brought a candle in their hands. Outside, the wind blew fiercely causes the tree along with the leaves making creepy and hollow sounds. The moon shone brightly behind those dark clouds along with the stars. Laughing could be heard outside made by a happy group of children as they went 'trick or treat' from houses to houses.

But something else filled the classroom. It was creepier than the costume that they wore. Alfred stood from his place as he corrected his cowboy hat and hang it around his neck. He decided to wear a cowboy suit while his brother, Matthew, who sat next to him, wore a wizard clothe. Since he loves magical creature and magic, so he decided to wear one and also it fit their class activities.

"Alright, then. As you know, we here for the class activity. I'm glad that each of you brought your own candle as promise. We will do it the east way. Kiku told me that, at his country, they usually blew out the candle, one by one, as a ghost story were told. So, that we're going to do. So, who want to start first?" he said as he looked around to search for the person who want to go first. He stopped as he spotted a hand being held up.

"Okay! You may go first, Kiku. I heard that the east had many ghost stories. Come on, tell us…" and decided to sit down as Kiku, who wore a Miko suit, stood up from his place.

"Thank you, Alfred-kun," and a candle had been blown…

* * *

Once, at a high prestige all girls' school, they held a festival. Everyone was invited and it was very popular. But the most popular one was the 'Haunted House' held by the seniors of the school. One of the seniors, a girl, who had taken a break, decided to enter it, alone. As she entered, she met several of her friends in 'ghost' costumes and having fun.

As she about to exit, suddenly, a long hair girl with Lolita dress appeared out of nowhere and she screamed from the top of her lung. Then, she laughed and said, "Wow! You make a good job of scare people. Maybe your class president should give you a credit," and she patted the girl head but the girl didn't say anything. She walked out happily as she search for the class president of the 'Haunted House' and found her at the front of the door, near the stair.

She went greeted her and was greeted back. Then she said, "Hey! Your haunted house was fun and everyone was scary especially the ghost number 13. You should give her some credits." The class president looked at her with puzzled as she answered, "What do you mean? We only had 12 ghosts. Where do the thirteenth ghosts came from?"

She froze. There only twelve ghosts? She looked up and looked behind the class president. The stairs was hanged with several of creepy stuff and there, she located the girl. The Lolita girl. She was hanged there without a string. The girl looked at her and smiled. _"We should hang out some times~…"_

* * *

"Since that, the school forbidden them from held a haunted house under the reason there was almost a fire to hid the truth. The girl? Well, she desperate her parents to move her to new school so she could forget the incident… Thank you for listening," Kiku bowed as he sat down.

Matthew could felt that Alfred was shaking as he gripped his brother hand tightly. He knew that his couldn't continue it, so he continued it instead. "So, who's next?"

"May I?" said a blonde boy as he stood up. Matthew nodded, "Go on, Tino." Tino blew out the candle…

* * *

This story also happened at the school.

At a school campus, all students must return to their dorm and sleep at 10 o'clock. This opportunity had been taken by a sophomore girl. When everyone went to sleep, she would go to her hiding place and smoke there. Almost every night she went there all alone.

Until one night, as usual, she went to her hiding place and did that immoral activity as usual. After she had done, she careful went back to her dorm and to her bed. It was almost late night when she went back. As she about to climb to her bed, she looked at her roommate. She was asleep under her bed. Then, she looked at her friend's feet. She noticed that there was another face there.

Since it was dark so she couldn't see well, but that figure had the similar face as her friend does. The figure looked at her with widen eyes. She shocked to find that the figure hasn't sleep yet so she smiled and bowed her head. The figure also smiled to her and nodded it head slowly. Nervous, she climbed to her bed and quickly covered her self with her blanket and drifted her self to sleep.

The next day, after they all had breakfast, she went to her roommates and asked, "Hey, do you have any twins? Because I saw her yesterday…" Her friend turned to her with a shocked face and asked her back, "What are you talking about? I was the only child. And there was no where someone could have slept with me…"

* * *

"And then, the girl decided that she will sleep early so the same incident won't happen again next time… But she still thought about and can't figure who it was and her question was left hanged…" Tino ended as he smiled and sat down.

Matthew could saw that many people had put on their brave face to hide their fear… Man, that was hilarious. Even his brother did the same but still, he tried to become brave.

"O-Okay… Who's n-next?" Alfred asked with a shook voice. And the ghost story telling continued until there were four more people left. Well, most of it was scary and some were less to Matthew. For the next person was a tanned skin girl in a maid costume. The girl said that it was her brother who forced her to wear. But the class only said, 'Alright… We get it…'

"G-Go on, Marthe," Alfred said again. The island girl blew her candle as she began her story…

* * *

This story happened at the beach…

There was a group of boys who loved to go to the beach at night. There, they having fun and walked along the beach since there was no houses surrounded the beach. Only a road and almost deserted field that only had a few small plants.

Until, one night, they all went to the beach again. Then, one of the boys decided to walk alone along the beach. As he walked and humming by himself, he then saw a woman in white, sat at one of the dead branch near the sea. She had a long black hair that waved in the air by the sea breeze and wore everything in white even the thing in her arm. On the second thought, what was in her arm?

So, he went near her to fulfill his curiosity. "Excuse me, miss… What are you doing here late night?" he asked. The woman didn't turn but responded to his curiosity. "Well, what about you, young man? What does bring you to talk to me?" The boy shocked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm just curios of what are you doing here late night… It's cold here, you know…"

The woman giggled. "Perhaps I would be going if you help me…" The boy titled his head in confused as he asked, "What it is, Madam?" The woman pointed to the sea, "I lost something precious in the sea. Perhaps you could help me find it…" The boy looked at the sea in confused. He thought and thought and finally had made his decision. "It's not nice of me not to help the old nice lady. I will help you to find it then…" The woman nodded while the boy ran to the sea and dived. Luckily, he brought a flash light with him, so he flashed everywhere in the sea until he spotted something.

It was shiny and kind of attracted him. So he swam there and tried to reach it. It was a heart shape necklace. As he had gripped it, he noticed that it stuck at something else. So he pulled it, hard and finally had it on his hand. That when the thing that had cause the necklace to stuck, floated in front of him. He shocked to find it was a small skeleton. It almost the same size of a baby. With panicked, he swam to surface, very fast but stopped as something gripped on his legs. He turned to find that a hand had gripped it.

The thing that gripped him was looked like the lady that he found earlier. The lady looked up to him and her faced was rotted, very ugly but her eyes seem to be alive. That's when he able to see the thing in her hand. It was a rotted baby! He became more panicked as the lady pulled him lower. _"Thank you for finding my precious thing which is my baby. Now, I shall repay your debt."_ The boy screamed but it seemed that no one had heard him since he still under the sea…

Then, his friends searched for him but couldn't find him. So, they searched for him the next day and they found him at the sea shore. However, they didn't find him alone. They found him with a rotten woman dressed in all white with a rotten baby in her arm gripped his leg.

* * *

"The boy? Well, he dead because of drowning. Still they couldn't find the reason of why the woman was there nor why the boy was drowning since he's a good swimmer. It became a mystery after that," Marthe ended her story with a low voice as she took her seat.

"Heh? You call that scary? That wasn't a ghost story… That was some… story…" Alfred told her with his hand still holding his brother hand tightly. Marthe scoffed as she responded, "Oh, you didn't scare? Then, why are you shaking, hmm?"

Matthew sighed and decided to jump in the conversation before those two in a big mouth fight. "Okay… Stop it you two… We should continue before the party start."

Both of them looked at Mattie and nodded. Alfred eyeing the room to search for the candle that still hasn't being blown yet. "So, who's next?"

"I will…" said a girl in a black gothic dress.

"Another Asian. Tell us some, Lan…" Alfred said and Lan stood up as she blew her candle…

* * *

This based on true story…

Once, there was a lorry driver. He was a hard working driver until one night; he had to drive very far from one city to another city to delivery some things. At the same time, he was tired and sleepy but he still wanted his job to be done. So, he drove along the road all alone. That was until he saw a young lady by the road. So, he stopped to greet her.

"Hello, miss. What are you doing alone here?" he asked. The girl looked at him and smiled. "I was waiting for you… Come…" she asked. Suspicious, so he declined it politely. "I'm sorry but I have worked to do…" The girl looked at him again. Then, the next thing he knew was he was out of his lorry. He didn't know what happened to him that he now followed her to her house. She set him on a bed and carefully pulled the blanket to cover his body. "Sleep. You should get a rest tonight…" was the last thing she said before he went to a long slumber.

The next morning, when he woke up, he felt weird. The bed, it was like it he was asleep on the ground instead of the bed and there was a grass that ticklish- Wait… Grass? He opened his eyes and shocked to find that he was on a ground. He sat up and looked around him. He was in a Chinese cemetery. He looked at the cemetery where he asleep. It was the same girl that had brought him to sleep in her house. Horror, he went back to his lorry and drove to the town that he was supposed to be.

* * *

"After that he told everybody about the incident. Some believe and the others don't. Then, he made a decision that he will never ever drove in midnight all alone…" Lan finished her story and seat.

Matthew looked at her with a weird face. "That was weird because the ghost had just saved his life from an accident from happening…"

"I know. But it interesting, isn't it?" she asked innocently. Everyone looked at her with horror and had the same thought about her, _'Is she okay or not?'_ But not everyone thought like that. Alfred said out loud what he thought instead of thought about it.

"Are you really a human or an alien?" Matthew looked at his brother with a widen eyes. He couldn't believe that is brother had said it not even thought about it! To avoid any fight to be occurred, he quickly stood up and told his story.

"G-Guess it's mine turn…" he said as he blown out his candle…

* * *

I don't know where I heard it but I'm going to tell you a real story. This happened at a neighborhood houses.

Once, there was a beautiful house. Despite it beauty, no one knows that it's kept a secret. That's included a young girl that was happened to live as the house neighbor. She had this curiosity and suspicious to the house because every family that lived inside the house ended up die. The newest victim was a happy family that wasn't even long after they had arrived. Six month later, all of them were found dead in the kitchen which all were being stabbed and there seems to be a big fight happened before they all died mysteriously… However, they all did have similarities before they died. All of them will have the changed in their attitude.

But, before she could get more details, a new family had moved in. They seemed nice like the old one. Before she knew, she was very closed and fond to the family especially their daughter. But, a month later, she shocked to find that the daughter was fallen in love in her and she still chased after her after she had rejected her. Later, she found that her dog was missing and the last place where she saw it was at the neighboring house. Next, it was her little brother who was missing. She looked for him everywhere except for the neighboring house. They even had reported to the police but still they couldn't find him.

Suspiciously, the girl looked thought the fence that faced the garden. She even shocked and horror at her foundation. She had found her little brother hand buried alive at the garden. How she knew that was her brother? It was because of the jacket sleeves that the hand wore. It was the same as the jacket that her brother wore before he went missing. Shocked, she had stumbled to the ground and brought her hand up to her mouth as tears started to flow from her eyes. Then, something clicked in her mind.

Quickly, she climbed the fence and landed with a thud on the garden soil. Then, she proceeded to dig her dead body brother out. However, before she could do it, the glass was being slide and revealed an old cranky woman with a gardening tool in her hand. Then she shouted, "GET AWAY FROM MY FLOWER, YOU DIRTY INSECT!" and tried to hurt her with it. However, before she could react, the woman daughter had stood in front of her and the woman stopped.

"What are you doing, darling?" she asked. The daughter responded, "No mother. I wouldn't allow you to kill her!" Silenced occurred before the mother lifted her tool and darkly, she said, "Then, die with her!"

The next day, no one knew what happened to the two girls so were the new family. That was until; the missing girl family noticed that something smelly came from the new family house. So, they went checked and found that it was caused by the dead bodies in the garden. There were three of them including their missing daughter and it seemed like there were a big fight occurred. But their eyes fixed on the bloody note on their daughter hands because it said, _'Don't ever let people's lives in this house because whoever lives in it will be cursed and became insane, crazy and mad…'_

* * *

"So, the couples decided that no one shall ever buy that house anymore and it will be being banned forever…" Mattie ended his story and looked at his brother. He seemed like was about to cry. So he bent and, "Are you crying?"

Alfred looked at Matthew with narrowed eyes as he wiped away the forming tears. "N-No! No I'm not! S-So, is there any m-more?" he asked shakily as he looked around spotted one more candle that haven't blown out beside Matthew. "So, do you want to continue or not, Rai?"

Rai looked at Alfred, to the candle, to Alfred, to candle, to Alfred for the last time and, "Yes… Should I blow it or you want to leave it lit?"

Alfred eyes turned bright as he said, "Seriously?" Rai nodded as he brought one of the nearby tables to the centre and carefully placed the candle in the middle. Then, he stood back at his place. However, Matthew noticed that he always looking at the back door of their class. He wandered was there but found nothing. So, he decided to ask about this later after they had finished.

"This was a story that was really popular among the students at my country…"

* * *

At my country, whenever it was sunset and the shadow was beginning to fade, it was a forbid time to go out said the demon usually out during that time…

At a bus station, outside the school gate, there, stood a girl about 14, waiting for her parents to pick her up and she was said alone. At the same time, it was almost midnight and the _azan_ had ringed into the air. It means that it was a forbid time to be out and the day was almost midnight. She was nervous and afraid that her parent won't come to pick her up.

Until, a sound came from the nearby trash had attracted her attention. She turned to it and noticed that it was trembled. So, she slowly went closer it to check what was in it although she was afraid of what would happen to her next. But still, for her curiosity, she still made the moved to go closer to it…

Closer… Closer… Closer… It stopped. The trash had stopped trembled. She cleared her throat as she ready for what will happen next. That's when the trash start to tremble again more vigorously and suddenly something popped out of it! She screamed in the top of her lung!

* * *

"WUAH!" a few girls suddenly screamed as Rai stopped talking. "What's wrong with you girls?" he asked as he titled his head.

"Hah! Bet you girls scared huh?" Alfred suddenly burst in but one of the girls shook her head. "N-No! It wasn't the story but… w-we saw something moved outside…"

"Outside?" they all said as they looked at the window. Apparently, nothing was there. Just the rustle leaves and wind. They turned to the girls and Alfred said, "Nothing there… Maybe it was just your imagination…"

"No! It wasn't imagination! We saw it! We really saw it!" the girl still stood with her word but the others decided to ignore it.

"Just continue will you please, Rai?"

"Sure…"

* * *

Let's start with the trash trembled.

So, she went closer and closer to the trembling trash but it suddenly stopped trembled. Still, she was curios about it. So, she still went closer to it and the trash started to tremble again. Then, suddenly, something popped out of it and the girl screamed from the top of her lung! She closed her eyes for something to happen but nothing coming.

Curios, she opened her eyes and found that it was an old lady in the trash looking for bottle to recycle…

* * *

And he got a smacked on his right arm by a Singaporean girl. "Darn you! You almost scare me you know!"

Then, Alfred jumped in to the conversation, "Yeah! We're having ghost story telling not a ghost comedy telling!" and the others also gave the same opinion.

Then, the Malay boy suddenly stood up to the last candle and blew it.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing? We can't see, you know! Put the light back on!" Alfred suddenly shouted as he gripped his brother arm tightly.

"You want to hear the true ghost story? I'll tell you…"

* * *

This is story happened at before Christmas…

Once, there were two joyful sisters. They were in a choir for the Christmas celebration at one of the church. One day, they had to go back home around nine o'clock. And the only way to get to their house was they had to walk through the banana tree farm. So, the two sisters walked along it and joyfully sang the Christmas song. But, something had made the older one to stop singing. She looked at one of the banana trees. There, she spotted a woman with a long wild hair that covered her entire front face and was wearing a long white robe.

The woman looked up at the older one and showed her red bloody shining eyes. This had made the older to become afraid and gripped her sister wrist and walked as fast as they could. But, the sister was naïve about situation just walked fast along with her sister and sang loudly. As the youngest sang became louder, the older walked became faster. The older took a glance at their back once in a while. She could saw the 'thing' chase after them because it seemed like it was floating…

As soon as they reached home, the older immediately pushed the youngest inside and locked the door, pulled the entire windows curtain and having a quick shower. Then, she went to her bed and slept as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, the youngest asked her sister, "Why were you shaking and cried in your sleep last night?" The sister choked at the question and her face turned into horror. "Because, sister. Last night, when we walked through the banana trees, I saw 'it'. The woman with long wild hair and wearing a long white robe… But the scariest was her red bloody eyes…."

* * *

"WAH!" another screamed had stopped Rai from continuing his story. All of them searching for the sourced of the scream and found that it was the girls again. Annoyed, Alfred looked at those girls and he lied that he can't see in the dark.

"What's now? Was it the story again?" he asked.

One of the girls quickly answered, "No! This time, we really saw it! There's something outside! It got long wild hair and was wearing a long robe!"

Matthew froze. He wandered if his ears got problem or the thing the girl said was almost the same as Rai's story? He turned to the Malay boy who now looked at the window and tucked his long white sleeves and got the boy attention. "Erm… What happened to your story?"

That when he remembered that his story had not yet finished. So he finished it with, "Well, the next night, they went back home still through the same path but with many people with them. Like the old people said, if you saw her, ignored her or don't let her catch you because if she do, she would either eat you or made you as her children. That's why she was called _'Pontianak' _at my country because she died when she was young with the baby still in her stomach and it said that she came back for revenge and her child…"

With that, they heard a cried. A baby cried… All of them was now shaking in fear and shivered at the cried. The cried became louder and louder… The wind blew more vigorously and the trees and old branch made the creepiest hollow sound as the moon slowly became to appear. One of the girls seemed to be more afraid than everyone else. So they turned to the where the girl sight and shocked at their foundation.

At the window, they saw a figure with long wild hair and a long robe. As the moon shone upon it, they could clearly saw it. It was a woman and said woman looked up and showed them her red eyes…

Everyone froze and silenced occurred…

…

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed and scrambled out of the class leaving it messy with fallen chair.

Then, the back door slide opened and the person with the pink bear went inside, humming and skipped happily toward the figure by the window. The person then opened the window and pulled it inside revealed another human doll with a twig and ruby crystal eyes. Said person didn't notice there was still one more person inside the class who didn't scare with the person prank. So, the student walked toward the person and called it…

"Hey…" The person turned and met with darkly scary brown eyes under the shone glass with a bloody white top and bottom. Now, it the said person turned to scream and scrambled out of the class. The student walked toward the thing that the person had dropped and picked it up. As the moon shone, it was the Malay boy, Rai who had scared that person.

"I thought so… It was you behind that door…" he said as he examined the doll. "So, Doll Master, heh? Interesting…"

* * *

Done! XD Still alive? Good because it's credit time! Give some clap to _–__xblkdragonx__-_ because this whole idea story came from her story _**What's Ghost Stories Between Family**_! I recommend you to read it! Her version was even scarier, you know! I only took part about the Japanese lit the candles when they told the stories. Here's the link:

.net/s/5221443/1/Whats_Ghost_Stories_Between_Family

Or you could just go to my favourite story list. It's not hard to find. It's right at the bottom… The last story… Easy right? =w=

Then, I'll tell you about the stories I told you!

1st Kiku (Japan): This one is true story that happen at my school 4 years ago during the festival. I haven't transferred there yet and my friend told about this. Actually, not only one person realized it but most of them realized that the ghost had increased and some things that hanged at the stairs had no string! In the morning it's happened! DX And it's true that our school forbid us from doing it at the next festival because of the fire that almost happened by one of the guest that went to through it with a lighter in his hand almost burned the cloth!

2nd Tino (Finland): This based on my friend stories when we waited for our parents to pick us up. It's happen at one of her friend's school!

3rd Marthe (Seychelles): Actually, the part where the boy sees the woman at the beach was true but the part where the boy died wasn't real.

4th Lan (Singapore): This story was true! It even printed in the news paper as the front page! Can you believe that!

5th Matthew (Canada): Darn you Matt! Your story was long! Eventually, the real story was long! I didn't know any western ghost story, so I picked this from one of my cousin's comic book that I read. The real version was freaky long and I don't remember the whole story! I only remember, _'Whoever lives in the house will be cursed and became mad, insane and crazy. In the end, they will kill each other!'_ That's actually happened. The family killed each other…

6th Raiman (Malaysia): This was my friend story to waste our time. When we heard this at the beginning, we were like Alfred, afraid and after she told the truth, we were like, "You stupid! You were scared us, you know!"

7th same as 6th: Another real story told by my teacher. This was her sisters experienced when they where around 8-10. Yup! Be careful when you see one! Don't let her catch you… ^^

There were many more but it was too many and I have to pick it up! . And sorry! That person can't reveal the identities. Maybe next time? And da! I have problems to pick their Halloween costume!

All reviews are accepted and it will make me happy! Ciao~


End file.
